New Year's Scandal
by Gaarascookie
Summary: Sasuke and Ino are dating but is Sasuke cheating or Ino cheating or maybe both? And what other scandals are going on between the Naruto characters? The rating is just to be safe . WARNING THIS IS GAAINO AND SASUSAKU! MOSTLY GAAINO!
1. Cheating?

**hey so this is my new story I hope you like it! Have a Happy New Year's and sorry for the slight SasuIno but hey o well I need to have a plot. Oh and by the way they aren't in the Naruto universe their in ours.**

* * *

~Ino's POV~

He's cheating on me I just know it but why, and with who is the more important question OH and where are my manners I'm Ino Yamanaka and who am I talking about? My boyfriend of 2 years Sasuke Uchiha I think he might be cheating on me...but what's worst I think he might be doing it with my friend Sakura and why didn't I call her my 'best' friend?

Well that's easy a lot of people may say Sakura and I are the bestest of friends or maybe even like sisters, and I guess that is true in fact Sakura may even think she's my best friend but no, only one person knows who my true and real best friend is and that person is Gaara no Sabaku. Why is he the only one that knows? Well simple because he is my best friend.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Heh speak of the devil, here he is.

"Hey Gaara-kun I missed you" We exchanged a brief hug before I quickly pulled him, closed the door and planted a quick kiss on his lips

Now let me explain because you must be very confused now well I kinda lied to you there I don't speculate that Sasuke-teme is cheating on me, I know he's cheating on me, how? Well I saw him doing the dirty with Sakura but of course he doesn't know I did. Naturally I told Gaara to get his ass over here in Konoha and three days later guess what.

So of course like any good best friend Gaara tried to cheer me up it was dark out when it happened we were in my room both in our pj's Gaara wearing pajama pants and no shirt and me well I stole one of his shirts. We we were on my bed talking and then we kissed and next I know Gaara is taking my innocence but I was glad I gave it to Gaara and not Sasuke.

"So Ino what did you want to talk about?" Gaara-kun looked stoic and I knew he was wondering where Sasuke was

"Loosen up Sasuke-teme is not here" Gaara smirked and pulled me into him and started kissing me

I gasped when he bit my lip drawing a small amount of blood and he immediately took advantage and plunged his tongue into my mouth our tongues battling for dominance, of course Gaara easily winning after a few seconds we pulled away as the need for oxygen was calling out to us.

"So where is the teme" Gaara asked with that smirk still on his face Kami I love that smirk

"I don't know probably out with Sakura I guess" Gaara-kun's smirk just seemed to get bigger and he dragged me upstairs and you connect the dots

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

"Hey Sasuke when are we gonna tell Ino I feel kinda bad about doing this to her she loves you so much"

I sighed it wasn't the first time my little cherry blossom had asked me about this, and well honestly I didn't know of course I knew Ino was in love with me (AN: lol sure) but I didn't want to break her feelings.

"I don't know Sakura I just I don't want to hurt her feelings" Sakura seemed in deep thought

"Maybe we should go and check on her I mean we are close to her house already" I thought and finally agreed

"Yeah maybe we should"

We walked a couple blocks and when we saw Ino's house in the distance we instantly let go of each other's hand and raced to Ino's door and knocked until we heard two set of footsteps WAIT WHAT why would their be two sets? My ears instantly heard Ino giggle and a male voice chuckle inside with her.

"Who is it?" She asked without even bothering to open the door

"Hey babe its me and Sakura" their was a short silence before I hear Ino and whoever is in their with her race back upstairs and come down a few minutes later to see her open the door.

"Hey Ino what was that about?" my little cherry blossom asked

"Hmm oh nothing Saku" I had to raise my eyebrow at that she quickly let us in and shut the door

Upon entering her house we went into the living room and saw none other than Gaara no Sabaku sitting on her couch flipping channels as if he owned the damn place I saw Ino sit down beside him, and Sakura and I sat on the one parallel to them.

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

Ino and I were just finishing when he heard someone ring the doorbell I quickly put on my boxers and saw Ino put on her underwear and bra we both went down to see who it was I thought it was Shikamaru or Temari since their the only ones that know about our scandal and not to mention their in one of their own but I'll explain later and me being me I tickled Ino the way down which caused her to giggle, when we reached the door Ino asked.

"Who is it?" Without even opening the door

"Hey babe its me and Sakura" I immediately recognized it as the Uchiha's voice

Ino and I instantly looked at each other with wide eyes and raced up the stairs to get all our clothes back on, we busted into her room and immediately got on our clothes I walked into the living room and started flipping through channels. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino sit next to me and the Uchiha and the pink-haired skank sit parallel to us.

"So what's Gaara doing here, shouldn't he be in Suna?" I swear I hate Sakura she's so annoying

"He came here for New Year's eve with Temari, Kankuro is in Suna with his girlfriend Matsuri right Gaara?" Heh Ino sounds like an angel

"No he broke up with her, now he's going out with Yukata" my little angel hummed in acknowledgement

"Hey babe?" I hate when the Uchiha calls her that

"Yes Sasu-kun?" that's Ino name for the Uchiha...well when he's here that is I felt a smirk tugging at my lips but I quickly stopped it

"What was all the noise?" oh Uchiha wouldn't you just love to know

"I already told you it was nothing I swear!" Ino then turned to me

"Gaara you've been flipping thru the channels the whole time PICK SOMETHING ALREADY" I saw the Uchiha smirking at me so I glared and his smirk vanished and soon a glare took its place which of course had me smirking this time. I looked back to the tv and flipped to a channel and I saw a 1000 ways to die was on so I left it on and turned my attention to the trio who now looking at me, I heard Ino muttering something though.

* * *

~Ino's POV~

"Of course he choose that" I muttered leave it to Gaara to find a show all about ways to kill people.

"I'm sorry what was that Ino-chan?" Gaara-kun said in his sweetly fake voice

"Oh nothing Gaara-kun" he then fake glared at me

"Please tell me Ino-chan I would absolutely _love_ to hear it" he said emphasizing the 'love' part

"Fine I said of course you choose that" he looked at me with amusement painted all over his face

"And what might that mean?"

I rolled my eyes now he's just mocking me, I looked over to Sasuke and Sakura and I saw Sakura watching with amusement in her eyes and Sasuke watching with a frown and jealousy and anger swimming in his eyes. I don't see the problem he was the one that cheated on me first now I'm returning the favor...not that he knows that anyway, and I guess we do never joke around like Gaara-kun and I but that's his problem not mine. I looked back at Gaara who was still looking at me with a victorious glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"It would mean leave it to you to find a show that solely focuses on how to kill a person" Gaara-kun put a face of mock hurt

"Why these are telling me how people died not how to kill them" I rolled my eyes at him and decided to start watching it like Sakura and Sasuke had started doing and soon we were all watching the tv together.

* * *

**Uhh sorry for the way it ended but for its late and I'm really tired but anyway I hope you liked it and I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow. okay bye lovelies (^-^)**


	2. Finding out?

**Okay some were mad about what Gaara called Sakura in the last chapter well I'm sorry but he's supposed to like Ino not Sakura jesh . and I know Sakura dresses more conservative but calm down it was just Gaara thinking himself and I agree Sakura isn't a skank and I wasn't trying to bash her in the last one either she's one of my favorites.**

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

"Thanks for dropping me off Sasu-kun" I gave a quick peck then stepped inside

"Hello Sakura is that you?" my mother was in the kitchen

"Yes kaachan"

I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed thinking I looked at the window in my room and thought with the guilt eating away at me, anyone would think I was happy. I was going out with Sasuke Uchiha and still keeping my best friend from heart ache but...I'm not happy I feel horrible for what I'm doing to Ino.

Ino is my best friend, but I just love Sasuke to much to give him up, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

~Ino's POV~

Gaara and I were on my bed watching tv when we heard a knock on my door so I went down to see who it was and saw Sasuke there looking at me, probably wondering who's shirt I was wearing.

"Uh Ino whose-" I cut him off I didn't feel like listening to him

"It's Gaara's why?" I saw anger flicker in his eyes before they became stoic again

"Well why are you wearing his shirt with no pants?" he seemed angry so I pulled the shirt up a bit to reveal my shorts that were hidden by the long shirt.

"I am wearing shorts and why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter and how long is he gonna be here?" I saw his eyes look angrier and I wondered why, he could just go back to Sakura

"I don't know" I answered truthfully I had forgotten to ask Gaara how long he would be staying

"Is he gonna be staying here the whole time?"

"Um yes"

"Why doesn't go stay somewhere else?"

"Because I don't want him to stay anywhere else, is that a problem?"

"Is he-"

"Okay when did this turn into a interrogation?"

"WHEN YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE" Sasuke's sudden outburst left me shocked I quickly let him in and shut the door so no one from outside would hear our conversation.

"AND WHEN DID I EVER GET TO NEED YOUR PERMISSION"

"SINCE I BECAME YOUR BOYFRIEND" I was shocked Sasuke had never played the boyfriend card on me berfore

"WELL YOU DONT ACT LIKE IT"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"

"It means you spend most of your time with the Haruno chick" Sasuke and I looked as we saw Gaara on the last steps of the stairs looking at Sasuke angrily.

"I don't recall ever inviting you to this conversation" Sasuke snarled

"You don't need to add me" Gaara retorted, Sasuke then looked at me

"And how long do you plan on staying with this monster?" I saw Gaara's eye twitch and I knew it was time for Sasuke to leave or else their would be a blood shower pretty soon.

"I think you need to leave Sasuke"

"And why is that, so you can start sucking off his face!" Sasuke looked more angry than I had ever seen him but that wasn't stopping me

"NO! Because I'm not like you so why don't you go over to Sakura's and fuck her brains out huh?" Sasuke looked shocked before his face turned emotionless.

He walked out the door and I saw him walking in the direction of Sakura's house I snorted as I knew exactly what he was gonna do suddenly I turned my attention to Gaara who was looking at me with amusement.

"What?"

"Your a hypocrite Angel" That's Gaara's nickname for me hehe but wait what

I tilted my head until I remembered my words from earlier that I had said to Sasuke and I smiled.

"Maybe but you still love me" I giggled when Gaara came closer and pressed a kiss to my lips...then I heard my phone ring

I walked upstairs with Gaara trailing right behind me I walked into my room and found my phone and saw that it was Temari who was calling me, I answered the call and sat on my bed with Gaara laying down and watching the tv right next to me.

"Hey Ino um I need your help"

"I can come over tomorrow"

"Umm no I'll meet you at the flower shop okay?"

"Okay but what happened, you sound nervous"

"I-I think Shino found out"

"What how?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow look I hear the front door opening I got to go bye"

"Okay bye" I hanged up and looked at Gaara looking at me with curiosity in his eyes

"Who was that?"

"Your sister"

"What happened to her?"

"She umm she thinks Shino found out about her and Shika"

"Oh well it's late we should go to sleep"

"Do you think you'll actually fall asleep tonight?" I asked hopefully even though I knew I couldn't help it I felt bad that Gaara had insomnia and was almost never able to fall asleep with me.

"I don't know I guess we'll just find out won't we?" After that I fell asleep in Gaara's arms

* * *

~Temari's POV~

Oh no Shino looked through my papers what if he saw the papers from Shika-kun? I need to call Ino to talk to her she's the only that can help me in this situation. I looked for my phone and I saw it in its hiding place I put there so Shino wouldn't find it of course I don't want to break his heart and if he saw the things on my phone...let's just say it would end badly.

I scrolled through my contacts list Ino was easy to find since she insisted I put Ino No Sabaku instead of Yamanaka which of course had Gaara smiling bigger than a clown. Her phone rang a couple times before she finally picked up.

"Hey Ino um I need your help"

"I can come over tomorrow"

"Umm no I'll meet you at the flower shop okay?"

"Okay but what happened, you sound nervous"

"I-I think Shino found out" I heard Shino's car pull up I had to end this conversation

"What how?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow look I hear the front door opening I got to go bye"

"Okay bye" I quickly hanged up and shoved my phone back in its hiding place and got a book to make it seem like I was reading the whole time

The door opened and then Shino appeared.

"Hey Shino did you have a good day sweetie?" He looked at me and nodded

There was a long uncomfortable silence, well at least for me Shino was perfectly comfortable with taking one of his two coats off, how he manages to wear two coats everyday in the heat and not even breaking a sweat always amazes me.

"So anything interesting happen today?" he looked at me as if I was a child

"No..." he exited the room to leave me to my own thoughts that kept swarming in my head.

I soon felt a headache coming on from all the thinking I was doing I was starting to think a lot about why Ino even said yes to Sasuke or why I even said yes to Shino, it seems the only true couples that love each other are Lee and Tenten and Naruto and Hinata I'm happy for them because they actually love the person their going out with.

Ino and I are caught up in a web of lies I just hope that they make better choices than Ino and I that they will be stronger and actually end it than to just keep a dead love while being unfaithful to the person that thinks you love them.

* * *

~Hinata's POV~

It seems Naruto-kun and I are the only couple that truly are in love with each other since Sasuke is cheating on Ino with Sakura and Ino is cheating on Sasuke with Gaara and Temari is cheating on Shino with Shikamaru.

You would think Tenten and Lee would be in the category with Naruto and I, well I thought that as well, that is until I saw Neji making out with Tenten yesterday at the park behind a tree. No I wasn't stalking him my father told me to look for Neji and I knew he liked that park a lot so I went there and then I heard giggling so I followed it and found them together.

Now how do I know that the others are cheating, simple since I'm not cheating on Naruto I'm the alternative to tell everything to and since I would never tell anyone secrets their not supposed to hear that makes it even better.

So every once in a while when something happens and they're afraid of getting their secret found out they call me in, and of course I distract whoever it is from the boys behavior and lead them away like last year when Sakura almost overheard Gaara and Shikamaru talking. I quickly saw her and pulled her away making some cheap excuse that I knew she would believe so she wouldn't hear anything.

I feel like I'm overthinking this but, the new year is coming which means its time to say ja-ne to 2013 and konnichiwa to 2014, and to me that also means leaving behind everything from last year which means all the scandals and lies but I they just won't budge because they're so afraid of hurting the other person's feelings, for me love is dangerous if you don't treat it nicely it will come back to bite you.

But if you treat it kindly and nicely and they're no lies between you and the other person then love could be a very beautiful thing. I guess our hearts are wild, sometimes mean, and confusing things but one thing I know for sure is that these lies are doing nothing good for our hearts.

_"Hearts are wild cr__eatures, that's why our ribs are cages."_

* * *

**Hello so I hoped you liked this chapter ^^ and if you didn't I'm sorry :( I'll try and do better next time! **


	3. Emotions are confusing

**Hey so I'm sorry if you didn't like my last chapter :( I'll try and make this one better and if you did like my last chapter well then WONDERFUL! hehe anyway I hope you like this one. btw I forgot to say that I switched Temari's and Kankuro's ages and now Kankuro is the oldest not Temari sorry for forgetting. And thank you crazymel2008 for the idea on Sasuke's POV ^^**

* * *

~Temari's POV~

I woke up early the next morning to avoid the questions of where are you going? how long are you gonna be out? who are you gonna meet with?

I got dressed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs as quietly as I could, and slipped out the door, I soon decided to walk around the village since it was only 5 am and only a few here and there were on the streets. As I walked I looked up and noticed my feet had taken me to Shikamaru's house I listened and heard it was completely quiet except for the light breeze. _I wonder if Shikamaru is awake?_

I chuckled at my own thoughts, for Shikamaru to be up this early it would have to be a miracle, I continued walking and saw a park in the distance so I decided to sit on the swing and think, think about how my life turned upside down and how it got filled with drama in just a couple years. I remember when Kankuro, Gaara, and I were just little kids running and playing without a care in the world in Suna but then of course all the other kids were afraid to talk to us for reasons *cough* *cough*.

I remember when Gaara said he would never fall in love because, love made you hurt and sad, he would always put out how sad mother always looked when her and father got into a fight, but they would immediately make up and move on. So Gaara said he wasn't gonna fall in love because love is painful and its full of drama but I don't think that's true.

I think that everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts, rejection hurts, losing someone hurts, and everyone confuses theses things with love, but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again. I laugh as I realize Gaara broke his own promise to never fall in love.

I guess I'm just...new to this I have never had this much drama in my life, my whole childhood revolved around my older and younger brothers but now, now that I have actual friends in my life its just so...so different and you would think that, that would drive us apart not spending as much time together as before but me and my brothers make it a pact to make time for each other.

Because we all know that while past lovers and maybe even some friends or some VERY close friends leave us, all we will have left is each other and we all agreed that we would rather be happy with each other than to hold some kind of grudge against each other for possibly the rest of our lives.

"Hey I thought I was the one supposed to do the thinking" I looked up and smiled _Shikamaru_

"Yeah well I have a lot on my mind, and I thought your thing was sleeping" he chuckled and sat down next to the swing next to me

"I can't sleep" I gave a mock face of shock and fake gasped

"OH NO THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US" he rolled his eyes and smiled

"So what's on you mind"

"Hmm nothing" he raised his eyebrow at me

He took my hand and dragged us to a big oak tree at the back of the park he sat down and pulled me in his embrace so I was sitting on his lap with my head leaning on his muscled chest.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" I looked up to look into his eyes and saw genuine concern in his eyes and I smiled a bit

"I'm just thinking about how much my life has changed that's all"

"Oh really how so?"

"Well it was just me and my brothers before but now we have you, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, Naruto and so many more people in our life its just so much drama and all so new to me I guess."o

I saw Shikarmaru look at expectantly as if waiting for me to continue.

"There's something else isn't there?" _of course only Shika can read me like an open book no matter how hard I try to keep my emotion to myself_

"Well yeah but its nothing"

"No its obviously something so tell me" I sighed knowing he wasn't gonna give up

"Shino went through some of my papers an-" like always he cut me off -.-

"and your afraid he saw he papers from me?"

"Yes and stop being such a smartass" I muttered the last part but he still heard me and he chuckled

"Sorry no can do its kind of a family trait"

"Oh great lucky for me" he then chuckled and I put my head back on his chest and we just stayed there

* * *

~Ino's POV~

I woke up around 7 am, I tried getting up so I could get ready to meet Temari at the flower shop but I couldn't move, I turned around to see Gaara hugging me like I was his teddy bear obviously he wasn't letting go anytime soon but I didn't want to wake him up, it was the first time I'm forever he had fallen asleep. I reached for my phone that was on the nightstand and texted Temari.

_hey Temari umm I can't make it rite now_

**that's okay but why not?**

_Gaara actually FELL ASLEEP! I don't want to wake him up_

**its okay I understand besides I'm wit Shika rite now**

_okay wht bout meeting at 3?_

**yea sure tht works for me!**

_K BAII_

**BAIII ;)**

Hehe I loved Temari she was like the sister I never had, and she always understands me, well Sakura does to but sometimes if I don't meet her for a while she gets mad at me for a short bit but I kinda understand why. I put my phone back and turned around in Gaara's arms so I was facing him he looks so cute in his sleep, I just wish he could sleep more. _HE'S SO KAWAII WHEN HE'S SLEEPING! ^.^_

I decided to close my eyes and try to fall asleep again, although its kind of hard when someone is squeezing you like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

I couldn't fall asleep last night seeing as so many thought were swarming in my head, after I left Sakura's I went back to my house to see if I could fall asleep, seemingly a very hard task to do these days. I was so confused with my emotions at first I thought I loved Ino enough to be with her but then Sakura came along and messed with me feeling, but seeing Ino yesterday with Gaara it cause a foreign emotion in me. But I know I love Sakura, I loved her ever since that day.

~_Flashback~_

"_Sasuke-kun!" I turned around to see Sakura running after me_

_"Hn"_

_"S-Sasuke-kun is it true you asked out Ino-chan?" I looked at her eyes, she looked sad_

_"Yes...two months ago when you were on that family vacation thing" she looked even more depressed_

_"O-oh I hope you two work out then" she started walking away _

_I obviously couldn't let her leave she was to depressed I don't want Ino seeing her like this and thinking its my fault, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with more force than I had intended to use and she came crashing into my chest I fell back against a tree, I looked up and smirked we were underneath a Sakura tree. I sat down and pulled her into my lap facing me._

_"Sasuke-kun?" she looked confused its kinda cute NO Sasuke no you have Ino remember!_

_"I don't want you getting hurt just because your to sad" she smiled at me and giggled and that's when I knew I at least had feelings for her_

_"Thanks Sasuke-kun you really do care!" she looked happy almost as if nothing had happened _

_I couldn't take it anymore I didn't care if I was supposed to only love Ino, I leaned and planted my lips on hers and surprisingly instead of pushing me away she kissed back. I bit her bottom lip and she moaned I took it as a chance and I plunged my tongue into her mouth, both us battling for dominance, of course I won easily._

_~Flashback~_

I sighed and came into the present time and decided to look out my window from there I saw Ino walking probably going to the flower shop, she loves that place so much I even think she's slept in it before. I was about to call out to her before I saw Gaara running behind her, he then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder with her punching at his back to try and make him put her down.

I saw Ino yell something out, and suddenly Gaara stopped walking and they seemed to have a conversation, that is until Gaara shrugged his shoulders and put his arms on Ino's legs to prevent her from kicking. There was that feeling again, Ino and I had never played like with each other before but I guess that's my fault I always pushed her away, away and apparently into Gaara's arms.

* * *

~Ino's POV~

Gaara had finally woken up at 9:34 and I decided to get ready to go to the flower shop I didn't have to work today but I just love the flower shop so much, Gaara was chasing me because in the bathroom I splashed him with water and got his hair wet. _I've ran far enough this should work_

That's what I thought until suddenly I was flung on Gaara's shoulders, I tried punching his back to see if he would at least loosen his grip but no matter how hard I hit he didn't even flinch, I was getting frustrated so I decided to yell at him.

"GAARA LET ME GO OR ELSE YOU WONT BE MAKING ANY CHILDREN IN THE FUTURE!" finally he stopped walking

"You wouldn't dare" he said with venom in his words

"Oh yeah try me Sabaku"

I finally thought he was gonna put me down but he just shrugged his shoulders and held down to my legs so I couldn't kick him in his 'special' place down there, I growled as I saw he just kept walking in the direction of the flower shop as if nothing was happening.

* * *

**Hello sorry this is short but I'm going grocery shopping in a little bit and I'll try and make a new chapter when I come back, and sorry if you didn't like Sasuke's flashback I really tried my best . crazymel2008** **but anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR'S XD lol GOOD-BYE 2013 AND HELLO 2014! **


	4. Soulmate?

**So I'm gonna try and make this chapter a little bit longer but we will see won't we? anyway I liked Sasuke's flashback I kinda played around with that one because I didn't how to make it work.**

* * *

~Ino's POV~

We were already at the front door of the flower shop and he still hadn't put me down! It's starting to get me frustrated all over again but I can't kick him because his hands are still holding down my legs.

"Put me down now!" he just chuckled and shook his head and walked into the store

"Uh um hello Ino-chan and umm"

"Gaara" wow he sounded so cold

"Uh right G-Gaara"

"Ino is here to take over your shift" I could tell Gaara was sending the poor woman death glares

"O-okay" she quickly put away her apron and walked out the door and closing it behind her

"Gaara put me down?" I tried asking nicely

"No" I could already tell a smirk was forming on his face

"PLEEAASSSEEE!"

"No" I sighed

"PWEAASEE GAA-KUN"

"Nope" he did it while popping the 'p' sound, I rolled my eyes

"If you put me down I'll give you cookies"

"YAY!" Gaara finally put me down

I ran over to the counter and got my favorite apron, it was my favorite because Gaara bought it for me, it was purple and it had a beautiful rose made with sand in the middle. I looked up and Gaara was looking at me with a smirk on his face, I raised my eyebrow and he took out a forget-me-not flower from behind his back.

I blushed and he saw this, so he smirked.

"Excuse me miss but what does this flower mean?" he asked with fake curiosity in his voice

"U-Uh i-it is a symbol of love but it actually means true love" I saw his smirk widen

"Perfect" he whispered, he ended up buying two of them one he cut off part of its stem and put it in my hair and the other he bought a vase with it and put the flower inside.

Gaara and I we're talking about flowers he wanted to learn which flowers meant what while some customers came and went, I looked up at the clock and saw it was 2:54 Temari should be here soon. As if on cue Temari walked thru the door with a smile across her face, I looked over to Gaara who was now at the other side of the store looking at the different types of flowers.

"Tema what's up?"

"Hmm oh nothing" she seemed in a trance

"I thought you were nervous over the whole Shino thing?"

"Huh OH YEAH" she sat down and told me everything

She told me about how Shika wanted to meet her for ice cream so she decided to go along, she said she tried her best to hide the papers as quickly as she could and she left the house to go meet with Shikamaru around the corner. Then she told me about how her papers were all messed up and some of Shikamaru's papers were underneath some other papers as if someone had tried to hide it underneath them. I noticed Gaara joined us after some while and started listening to his older sister keep talking nervously.

"I see well did he do anything?"

"No he was just extremely silent" I heard Gaara hmm beside me

"Gaara what does that mean?"

"It could mean he found it but he's denying it OR he really was just tired"

"Well I guess he did a little tired"

"SHH Sasuke and Sakura are coming" immediately we were all silent waiting for them to come up to us

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" Oh Sakura if only you knew

"Uh nothing" Temari looked nervous

"Why so nervous Temari?"

"Oh its really nothing Sakura don't worry about it" Temari smiled

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I wonder why Sasuke-kun won't hold my hand, I looked up and saw the flower shop Ino is always is in most of the time. _So that's why_

I looked into the shop's window and saw a nervous looking Temari talking quickly to a seemingly bored Gaara and a concerned Ino which is weird I've never seen Ino and Temari together, could Ino be no no that's impossible, but we have barely seen each other these days.

Sasuke and I walked in and immediately I see Ino whispering something and they all stop talking and stay still as if waiting for me and Sasuke to walk up to them, I decided to ask what was going on.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" Temari was the one that answered me

"Uh nothing" she looked nervous to nervous

"Why so nervous Temari?" I figured she would just tell me

"Oh its really nothing Sakura don't worry about it" then she smiled at me

Now I really wonder what's going on with them, they're acting so...suspicious, but before I could prod any further I heard the door being opened and turned around to see it was Hinata and Naruto. _awww they're so cute together!_

I immediately saw the panic and nervousness in Hinata's and Naruto's eyes and also the relief in Gaara's, Temari's, and Ino's eyes all made me wonder was there something they were keeping from me?

"Oh um hey I need to get Gaara we were supposed to go to um GameStop and buy that new game" well that was a lame excuse but Gaara got on it faster than I could roll my eyes.

"Oh yeah that game" he quickly speed-walked past me and Sasuke and went out the door with Naruto

"Oh hey Hinata OMG I totally forgot I'm so sorry" I looked at Ino and Temari, Temari was with Hinata at the door while Ino put away her apron, shooed me and Sasuke outside and then locked the doors.

"WAIT INO" Ino turned around and I saw annoyance in her eyes

"What Sakura?" they way she said it made it sound like she didn't want to talk to me

"Oh umm nothing nevermind"

Ino then walked off with Hinata and Temari right behind her, I sighed and noticed that Sasuke must have left when Ino shooed us out of the flower shop because he is no where in sight. I started walking off and came to the park I saw Naruto and Gaara there laughing then Gaara handed a GameStop bag to Naruto and he smiled and walked off leaving Gaara alone, then he sat on the swing.

I was about to walk over there and ask what was with all the secrets when I saw Ino coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, of course I didn't think much of it because they're friends. What really caught my eye was when she went around Gaara and sat on his lap, at first I thought she was playing spider with him a game all of us used to play when were little.

One person would sit on the swing while the other person sat on their lap facing them which made it look like four legs, yeah not a cool game but hey we were 4 give us a break. Anyway back to the topic I saw her kiss Gaara FULL ON THE LIPS and neither pulled away they stayed like that for awhile. After she got off his lap and stood in front of him as if she was waiting for him to do something. I saw Gaara roll his eyes then they went to the big oak tree behind the park and sat down together.

I decided to get closer to see what they were saying to each other.

"Hehe Gaara stop you know I'm ticklish" I heard Ino keep laughing

"I know that's the point"

"Gaara you know your my soulmate right?" I saw Gaara shake his head in pure confusion

"Ino-chan what's a soulmate?" I heard Ino giggle

"Well Gaara-kun a soulmate is someone you love and care about very deeply and the person that never gave up on you, the person that you see yourself spending the rest of your life with" I heard Gaara hum in acknowledgement

"Well then Ino-chan then yes" I saw Ino smile

"Yes what? Gaara-kun?"

"Yes, that you are my soulmate" I gasped

I quickly stepped back before running back to my house, I quickly ran up the stairs and burst into my room and locked my door I had to think. Of course I was confused not that I don't want Ino to be happy but how could she cheat on Sasuke-kun like that. Well then again I guess he had it coming seeing as he cheated on her first with...with me.

_what's a soulmate?_

_well its like a best friend but more_

_its the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else _

_its someone who makes you a better person well actually, they don't make you a better person _

_you do that yourself because they inspire you _

_A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever_

_its the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you _

_before anyone else did or when no one else would and no matter what happens you'll always love them~_

* * *

**Hello sorry this is a little late but I hope you like it ^.^ and the soulmate thing at the end isn't mine I got it from a NaruHina picture on tumblr lol but anyway I hope you like it. lol and it was late because I may or may not have been distracted because my mom's friend was making gumbo XD **


	5. Sleepover!

**hey sorry I didn't update faster but oh wells and btw I hope you have a great NEW YEAR! also they're one day behind us, so in this chapter its still 12/31/13.**

* * *

~Ino's POV~

I woke up the next morning to a empty bed, I sighed I guess Gaara didn't fall asleep last night oh well. I heard my phone ring probably from Temari or Hinata, so I answered it.

**"hey Ino are you up?"**

_"yea why?"_

**"I called to ask if u wanted to have the annual sleepover for New Year's?"**

_"Uhh I dunno"_

**"well make up your mind Saku is asking"**

_"yes I guess, we'll just have to be careful"_

**"k bye!"**

_"bye see you later!"_

I hanged up the phone and apparently Gaara thought that was the perfect time to walk in.

"Hey babe"

"Hey~ did you sleep last night?"

"No I couldn't, and who was that?"

"It as Temari, asking if I wanted the annual sleepover for New Year's"

"And you said...?"

"I said yes"

"Well get dressed the Uchiha is downstairs"

"Gaara!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you just tell him to leave?" Gaara smirked, oh no I cant wait to hear it

"He said he needed to tell you something very important"

I gulped I didn't want to know what Sasuke had to talk to me about but alas I have to talk to him.

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I was downstairs when I heard the doorbell so I went to open it and I saw the Uchiha there, I smirked because as soon as he saw me he frowned and there was anger in his eyes.

"Is Ino home?" I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger, so me being me I decided to piss him off

"Why yes she is, she's upstairs sleeping in _our _bed" I made sure to emphasis the 'our' part

"Well I need to talk to her" I let him in and told him to sit down on the couch and I'll be right back

I walked up the stairs taking my time, I didn't see why I should hurry just because a teme that SERIOUSLY needs to get lost so I can be with Ino is downstairs waiting. I walked up and heard her ending a conversation over the phone.

"Hey babe" I decided since she's just woken up she doesn't need to hear about the Uchiha right away

"Hey~ did you sleep last night" a smile started tugging at my lips, my Angel always worries so much about me

"No I couldn't, and who was that?" I decided to tell her the truth

"It as Temari, asking if I wanted the annual sleepover for New Year's"

"And you said...?" Its gonna be hard to hide it from Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, AND Sakura

"I said yes"

"Well get dressed the Uchiha is downstairs"

"Gaara!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you just tell him to leave?" I smirked, I already knew she didn't want to be anywhere near the Uchiha

"He said he needed to tell you something very important"

So now after watching Ino run into the bathroom to get ready, I am now seeing her run around the room like a headless chicken looking for clothes that wouldn't give the Uchiha the wrong impression. Finally she just chose white short with a black belt and a red V-neck shirt, we walked down the steps and I saw the Uchiha hadn't even moved a muscle.

"Um hey Sasu-kun, what brings you here?"

"And I'll be in the kitchen"

* * *

~Ino's POV~

Thanks a lot Gaara just leaving me alone with the Uchiha, oh no now I'm starting to sound like Gaara.

"When is he leaving?" Sasuke-teme looked mad

"I told you I don't know"

"Well where's his sister, you said she also was here in Konoha right?"

"Yes, and she's at Shino's house" I really don't know why he's getting so worked up over this

"Well why can't he stay with her huh?" I raised my eyebrow

"Well why can't he stay with me huh?" at that moment Gaara walked in, jee Gaara your timing today is just absolutely perfect

Sasuke then cleared his throat "Anyway Sakura said she wanted to meet you"

I sighed talking Sakura would not be easy "When and where?"

"At the park with the big oak tree and at 3:20" with that Sasuke finally left

I turned towards Gaara "Well thanks for leaving me alone with him" I glared

"I made breakfast" suddenly all my anger for him went away and I smiled as I followed him into the kitchen

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I was still thinking about the other day with Gaara and Ino at the park I knew she was hiding something from me, I just never thought it would be something so big. My phone started to ring telling me someone was calling me, I looked at the caller id and saw it was from Temari.

**"Hey Saku?"**

_"Oh yea Tema?"_

**"Ino said she would have the sleepover"**

_"Okay but could you add her?"_

"Sure"

...

_**"Hey Tema, Saku?"**_

**"Hey we're here"**

_"Hey umm Ino I need to ask you something"_

**_"Sure what is it?"_**

_"Can we talk?"_

**"Yeah I'm sensing this isn't for me, so uh bye"**

_**"Bye Tema"**_

_"Bye Tema"_

Temari hung up, I'm actually kinda glad she hung up, this is between me and her, and only me and her.

**"Uhh Saku you there?"**

_"Huh oh yeah sorry Ino"_

**"It's okay but what is it?"**

_"I need you to meet me at the-" _Ino cut me off

**"Yeah I know the park with the big oak tree at 3:20 got it"**

_"H-how did you know?" _I was so confused

**"Well didn't you send Sasuke over here to tell me this morning?" **now I was even more confused

_"No I didn't" _

**"Oh well I gotta go bye Saku"**

_"Well okay bye Ino"_

I had wished I would have some of my questions answered, but now all I got are more questions. Why did Sasuke go over to Ino's house? Ugh I better call him. First I looked at the clock it said 2:38, I'll have to meet Ino soon.

**"What is it Saku-chan?" **he used my nickname so that made me smile

_"Why did you go to Ino's house?"_

**"I needed to talk to her okay"**

_"But Sasu-kun"_

**"Uh look Sakura I got to go bye!" **I can't believe he just hung up on me! _what was that about?_

I decided to run over to the park since I didn't feel like staying in my house any longer, I just waited underneath the oak tree and looked at my phone it said 3:16

"HEY SAKURA" I looked up and smiled Ino was running up to me, she sat down next to me and smiled

"Hey um Ino I need to ask you something"

"Sure Saku anything" I smiled even wider

"Well uh umm" ahh I can't ask her

"Uh yes Saku?"

"Uhh whose house are we gonna sleepover again?" I tried to giggle worst attempt of my life

"Um Tenten's, we should get ready, and away from this park you know the drunks come here"

So I let Ino drag me off to my house, she had told me everyone was already at Tenten's and that she had dropped off her stuff before she had come to meet me so all we needed to do was get my stuff and head over to Tenten's house. We walked all the way in silence but it felt comfortable for some strange reason, we got up to Tenten's porch and rang her doorbell until she finally answered and let us in.

I left Ino in the living room with everyone else while I took my bag upstairs to Tenten's room with all the other girls, the boy's bags are in the guest room. So I walked downstairs and noticed they were setting up the table I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:07 so I decided to help them, I felt excited for the new year.

* * *

**hehe sorry I tried to finish this quickly because I have other stuff going on BUT I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow morning either one. **


	6. Break-ups

**Ehh sorry so late I overslept -.-" but anyway I hope you like this chapter! and umm after this chapter I'm still trying to figure out how am gonna do the next one so if you have any ideas PLEASE help me! okay thank you. btw this is still in Sakura's POV and then my friend wanted to oovoo sorry :( and also Prince Royce distracted me 3**

* * *

After I helped finish with the food and table, and the other decorations I saw it was already 10:48, I was so excited for the new year! I tried looking for Ino until I noticed something, both her and Gaara were no where to be found. I saw Hinata so I decided to talk to her and see if she knew where Ino was.

"Hey Hinata can I talk to you?"

"U-Uh s-sure"

"Have you seen Ino?"

"U-Uh actually I-I gotta g-go" after she walked off

I decided to go check upstairs for her, when I was walking up I heard voices and then Naruto came down and his eyes widened when he saw me. He took my hand and pulled me all the way down with him into the kitchen.

"Naruto was Ino up there?"

"W-What no it was just me and um Neji" I raised my eyebrow Naruto was stuttering

"Are you sure?"

"Uh yeah and um come with me I-"

"Hey Naruto come help me please" we both turned to see Tenten

Naruto left with Tenten but not before sending a worried glance in my direction, so now with him gone I slipped past everyone else and went up the stairs and stopped by the guest room where I heard noises, then I heard a female giggle.

"Gaara stop it someone will hear us" I recognized it as Ino she was whispering

"Stop worrying their all downstairs" I heard silence and assumed they were kissing I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs

I walked away from the door and looked at the stairs to find Sasuke, what do I do? He saw me and smiled now he was on the top step he kissed me on the cheek then he heard the voices and I decided I had to leave now, I quickly walked down the stairs and sat down next to everyone who were playing truth or dare, I looked at the clock and it said 11:37 so close.

We don't see the guitar drop anymore now we just get drunk, but unlike others we stay inside and molest each other and not complete strangers.

"Hey Sakura where did-" Temari never got to finish her sentence as there was a huge ruckus upstairs

I bit my lip knowing that Sasuke had found out about Ino and Gaara, everyone including me looked towards the stairs as it suddenly got quiet, were waiting for something to happen. I was about to walk upstairs and see what happened until I heard rapid footsteps, I saw a sobbing Ino open the door and dash out into the night, then I heard faster footsteps coming down and I saw Gaara dash out after Ino faster than I have ever seen run but before he got out I saw blood on his balled up fist.

I gasped I hope Sasuke-kun is okay, then I see Sasuke clutching his nose that was all bloody he calmly walked out the door as if nothing happened after that we just stared at each other until the realization hit us that Ino and Gaara were out there on the New Year not a great way to start it, I looked up and saw it was 12:04 yep well happy new year I guess.

We all dashed out the house to start looking for Gaara and Ino, we finally found them in a flower meadow.

"Ino are you okay?" I could tell Ino had stopped crying probably because of Gaara

"Yeah Ino are you okay" Tenten looked worried

"Did you and Sasuke break up?" Temari had a slight smirk

"Yea I'm fine and yes we broke up" everyone gasped except me, Temari and Gaara

"Oh no are you okay?" Hinata looked sad for Ino

"Yeah I'm fine besides its a new year and that means leaving all the lies behind from last year and changing myself to be better!" I saw Hinata smile a little out of the corner of my eyes.

"But how could you get over him so easily?" Hinata was still smiling, something told me she knew about Ino and Gaara before I did

"Easy because he didn't love me at all, he was cheating on me" At that Ino stood up and brushed herself off with Gaara right behind her

At that everyone except me Temari and Gaara gasped again, it silent for awhile. Until Neji broke that silence with a question that made me feel uneasy and guilt pour into my heart as I averted my eyes to the ground that now seemed very interesting.

"Who did he cheat on you with?"

"...Sakura" I could feel everyone's eyes turn to me and stare me down even though I wasn't looking at them

* * *

~Hinata's POV~

My first thought when I saw Ino sobbing was to go after her but then out ran Gaara, and shortly after Sasuke walked out like nothing even happened. All of us were silent until we all came to the realization and we dashed out which leaves us to the present time where everyone but me and Naruto were looking at Sakura, I guess Naruto decided to help her as he spoke up.

"Uh guys where's Shikamaru?" all of us looked around and saw that in fact Naruto was right Shikamaru was no where to be found

We all went running back to Tenten's house not just because we were looking for Shikamaru but because the drunks were starting to come out onto the streets. We got inside and saw Shikamaru laying down peacefully watching tv, we all raised our eyebrows at him and he looked at us and rolled his eyes.

"I care about Ino but running is not my thing" we all rolled our eyes, of course he would rather lay down then run

"Whatever but anyway its already the new year and I think we got off on the wrong foot so chose a partner, find a room and sleep" Tenten sighed

"Uh wait" everyone looked at Temari who next to Ino who looked like she was giving support, immediately I smiled because I knew Temari was gonna break up with Shino, finally they're leaving their lies behind. Your probably wondering who's here right well this is who is here at the sleepover.

Ino, Tenten, Me, Sakura, Temari, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji no Akamaru isn't here he's resting because he hurt his paw

Now our attention is back to Temari and I saw Gaara looking bored. Proabably wanting to cuddle with Ino already.

"What is it Temari?" of course Kiba is impatient

"Um Shino I think we should break up" everyone looked to Shino he just nodded his head and left the house, no one could see his face so we didn't know if he was okay, mad, or sad we just couldn't tell.

After that we all walked up stairs and changed into our pajamas, we had all taken a shower already, then got our bags grabbed a partner and took our stuff with us then got into a room and went to sleep.

* * *

**So I hoped you like this chapter and if you were wondering the sleeping partners were Gaara+Ino, Tenten+Neij, Hinata+Naruto, Temari+Shikamaru, Kiba+Sai, and Sakura had her own room. Anyway like I said in the beginning I need ideas for the next chapter okay thankies ^.^ **


	7. Love between couples

**Okay hey sorry I didn't update yesterday but I'm in my schools jazz band and we had a rehearsal yesterday that went to 3 to 8 but I was fun anyway I'm going to take Gaara'sbutterfly's idea and put in Gaara's POV of when he hit Sasuke and also crazymel2008's idea of trying to put in some SasuSaku moments.**

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

Now the Uchiha is just pissing me off, he abruptly burst into the room like a madman and now he's shouting at Ino for being a slut, and I know we all know he was cheating on her first so I don't see why he's being such a hypocrite, but then again these days it feels like we're all acting like hypocrites. I balled up my fists he was just starting to get annoying but the last straw is one when he made Ino burst into tears and run out the door.

He had a smirk on his face and I couldn't take it anymore I pulled back my fist and hit him square on the nose he cried out in pain and fell to the floor but I didn't stay to keep beating the crap out of him, even though I would have absolutely loved that, I had an angel to find I flew down the stairs and ran out the door after Ino, I didn't know where she went but my guess was the flower field where I had first met her.

It seems I was right I saw her in the middle of the field with her knees up to her chest crying, I started walking towards her and stopped when I was right in front of her.

"Hey Angel are you okay?" she looked up and I frowned she has been crying nonstop

"N-No" I frowned even more at hearing that

"Don't worry about duck-head he isn't worth it" she giggled at the name I gave him and I felt better hearing her laugh

"I thought you would have stayed there to beat him up" she had stopped crying

"I would've but you're more important to me" she looked up at me and I started to wipe her dried tears off her face

"Hmm" she made a type of humming noise and then looked down at the ground

"But if it makes you feel any better I gave him a bloody nose" she looked up and smiled and nodded her head

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth and then I heard footsteps I looked behind Ino to see everybody else running towards us

* * *

~Ino's POV~

We all headed back to Tenten's house and I was relieved I just wanted to sleep and leave this day behind, I kind of feel bad for Sakura though I don't want everyone to be mad at her, because even though she went behind my back, I know she's liked Sasuke since even before we were in school and she probably likes him more than I do so I don't really care, after all I have Gaara and he's all I need.

I walked into the room me and Gaara were sharing and changed into my pajamas and laid on the bed, suddenly I wasn't tired I guess Gaara saw this as he walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"I don't know I just don't feel tired anymore I guess"

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I went straight home the next day not even bothering to say good-bye after we all had eaten breakfast, all I could think about was Sasuke. I walked into the kitchen and I saw a note on the fridge I took it down and read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your mother and I have decided to take a little trip for about 2 months tops, we know its the new year but we have important meetings that we must attend, please tell Ino her father will be coming with us, thank you._

_Love, Father _

I sighed and went upstairs, this didn't really affect me much my parents were almost always on trips, I walked into my room and texted Ino.

'hey Ino ur dad went wit my parents 4 a trip'

'where 2?'

'idk'

'how long?'

'2 months tops'

'k bye'

'bye'

I went over to the window sill and sat down, I could barely sleep last night I kept replaying the scene where Ino, Gaara, and eventually Sasuke just left but especially Sasuke's I hope his nose is okay. I remember when I came back from that family vacation, I was excited because I had finally summoned the courage to ask him out.

But of course the first thing I hear is that Sasuke and Ino are going out, I remember the tears welling up in my eyes ready to spill out at any given moment. I also remember when I had first heard of Sasuke, we're little but I knew that I had to have him for myself even if that meant going behind my friends back to finally have him.

Then I started thinking about Gaara and Ino I wonder when they started dating. _oh no!_

I started to cry as I realized just how far Ino and I have drifted apart just because of love, I remember when we used to talk everyday about almost anything but as soon as I started dating Sasuke all of that changed we started to see each other less and less for fear that I might slip up and she finds out about us.

Which brings me back if I hadn't started Sasuke and hadn't stopped hanging out with her maybe she would've told me about her and Gaara and then I could be a part of all the drama and the love but I guess she found someone else to fill my place, that someone being Temari. As I started to think deeper into this I heard my doorbell ring and I went downstairs to answer it, I gasped as I saw it was Sasuke.

I quickly let him in and closed the door.

"Sasu-kun what are you doing here?" he turned and smiled at me

"I missed you" he planted a soft kiss to my lips

We pulled apart and I looked at his nose it was wrapped but the bleeding had stopped that much I know, I quickly led him upstairs and to my bedroom where I locked and closed the door I didn't want anyone to walk in us. I pushed him onto the bed as I felt a warm feeling spread through me, something Sasuke and only Sasuke could do to me.

I pulled my shirt off and walked towards him and straddled him as I took off his shirt as well I threw down to the ground and pressed myself against him and kissed him. He quickly responded by biting my lower lip, I opened my mouth to have his tongue explore mine, I felt his hands pulling off my shorts as I started to unbutton and unzip his pants.

* * *

~Temari's POV~

I looked to the clock and saw it was 6:58, I sighed and cuddled closer to Shikamaru who had his arms wrapped around my waist, I hadn't heard from Shino after I had broke up with him the other night I was worried about him. As usual my solution was to confide to Shikamaru but of course his solution was either sex or a game of shogi and I think you know which one I picked.

I kept trying but failing to fall asleep I signed and closed my eyes again and tried to think of the clouds like Shikamaru told me to do, oddly enough it worked I started to feel more relaxed and leaned into Shikamaru's chest.

I woke up the next morning with the sunlight hitting my face and a empty bed I quickly got up and put some clothes on before I went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. Then I walked downstairs as I smelled food and I smiled, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the stool that was behind the bar and watched Shikamaru cook, soon a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon was in front of me.

I looked up to see him smiling at me and I smiled back "Thank you" I quietly whispered

"Your welcome" he went around and kissed on the cheek and then sat down next to me and started eating his food

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter and if you wanted a lemon with SasuSaku** **I'm sorry but I'm not very good at those yet so sorry and I wont be able to upload tomorrow because I have a jazz band performance sorry! **


	8. Bye Konoha

**Hey sorry I haven't been uploading its just I had a lot of homework but I'm all done now ^.^ I only have one piece of homework left and its really hard so I'm going to do it later.**

**Gaara- No it isn't she just hates math**

**SHHHH and why are you here you're supposed to be in the room with the others!**

**Gaara- BUT I DONT WANT TO BE IN THERE **

**why not?**

**Gaara- Because Ino and Shikamaru are fighting, Chouji is about to kill Kiba because he ate his last chip, Sakura is fighting with Temari for a unknown reason, and Ikura and Kakashi are about to-**

**OKAY THATS ALL I NEED TO KNOW**

* * *

~Ino's POV~

I was crying on my windowsill up in my room, as it was my first night alone in a month since Gaara and Temari had to head back early because their Father got sick and they need to be there with him, and of course I understand but I just wish he could've stayed a little longer.

_~Flashback~_

_I laughed as Gaara tried to balance a strawberry on his nose a dare he had gotten from Naruto._

_"HAHAHA JUST DROP IT ALREADY" I looked to Naruto who had surprisingly had enough air to talk seeing as he just fell on his ass off the chair he had just been sitting on._

_I giggled "You can do it Gaara" I looked at Hinata who was counting down the seconds, the dare was to balance a strawberry on your nose without letting it drop for a whole minute._

_"And your done Gaara-san" Gaara dropped the strawberry into his palm and then ate it._

_We all watched as Naruto tried and failed to regain his breathing over and over again._

_"Should we help him?" I looked at Hinata who just shrugged and then to Gaara who was smirking._

_Finally Naruto stood up and we all decided to jump into Hinata's pool, but then Gaara's phone started buzzing._

_"Uhh hello Gaara shouldn't you get that?" Gaara just looked at me with a pout._

_"GAARA ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE" He literally jumped out of the water and ran to his phone._

_"So Ino?" I looked to Naruto who was talking to me._

_"Yes?" _

_"Have you talked to Sakura?" I frowned now that I think about it I haven't seen Sakura since the sleepover which was a week ago._

_"No I haven't why?" He shook his head then I turned to Gaara who was coming over with a frown on his face, he looked sad._

_He got into the water and was silent finally Naruto broke the silence "So uh who was it?" Gaara looked up and looked at me with an apologetic look in his eyes._

_He sighed "Well you know how my dad's the mayor of Suna right?" We all nodded our heads _

_"My dad he got really sick and Temari and I have to go back a bit earlier then expected, I'm sorry Ino" I held in my tears _

_"H-How s-soon?" I asked even as my voice cracked, he swam closer to me and put his lips near my ear and whispered._

_"Tonight" My tears suddenly just fell from my eyes as he pulled my into his chest, I saw Hinata and Naruto looking down at the water out of the corner of my eye. _

_~Flashback~_

I cried as I remembered Gaara and Temari leaving everyone was there and everyone was crying except Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke since well in fact I've never seen any of them cry but it was just so sad I still can't believe he left. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs I wondered who it was as my dad wouldn't be coming back for a couple more weeks.

I heard four soft knocks then a voice "Hey Ino can I come in?" I recognized it as Sakura

"S-Sure" My voice breaking since I had just finished crying, I heard the door open and close.

I moved my legs so she could sit in front of me on the window sill, she sat down and looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Ino remember when were little and we used to say we were going to grow up to marry a handsome prince that we had turned human from a frog while we were running around in the meadow?" I nodded and we both giggled.

"Yea" I whispered and I looked up at her

"Ino we used to be SO close almost like sisters and...now look at us...the only reason we talk is to tell each other our parents are off on business trips" She looked close to tears so I reached for her hand and held it

"I know" I said softly as I remembered the time when Sakura and I were almost inseparable you would think we were attached at the hip

"What happened to us Ino?" I looked into her eyes and whispered

"Boys...that's what happened to us" we both laughed and hugged each other

"I love you sis" I smiled as I remembered we would always say that to each other after we made up after a fight, we both pulled away

"I love you to sis" She smiled and then broke the silence

"Ino promise me we will always be friends and that no more secrets will be kept between us, and that we'll be like real sisters"

"Of course Sakura" I smiled but then her face got serious

"Ino are you okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder and I shook my head at her

"Why don't we bake some cookies that always cheered you up" I smiled at her once again

"You always know me Sakura" We smiled and then walked downstairs to start making cookies.

"So Ino what kind of cookies do you want to make?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Hmm how about raspberry cheesecake?" I nodded my head

"Yeah sure" I help get all the ingredients out from the pantry and then help Sakura start mixing them

After we were down baking them we sat down at my kitchen table and we both ate one, then I considered asking Sakura about Sasuke but then decided against it seeing as we were now on good terms again I didn't want us getting in another fight, I looked down when I heard my phone and I recognized the ringtone as Gaara's I looked down and saw it was a text.

_Hey babe, I hope you not still crying :'(_

"Ino who texted you?" I looked at Sakura who had curiosity in her eyes

"Gaara" I saw her nod her head and reach for another cookie

_I'm not crying in fact I'm eating cookies WITHOUT YOU :)_

_WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL?! T.T _

_hehe cuz I just am :P _

_pssh whatever and besides I know your just eating them cuz they remind you of me ^_^_

_WHAT NO THEY DONT! ^/^_

_yes they do! don't deny it cx_

_whatever any I gotta go baii I love u!_

_mmkay baii :* love u 2!_

I looked up to Sakura who had her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, and I gulped.

"Your gonna look through my phone later aren't you?" Her smirk grew even wider

"Proably~" She said in a singsong voice which caused me to shudder

* * *

**So I hope you liked that chapter and well I just wanted Ino and Sakura to be on good terms again! now off to finish that really hard homework.**

**Sasuke- she's lying she just doesn't like math**

**What are you doing here?**

**Gaara- I told you Iruka and Kakashi are about-**

**LALALALAALALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU**

**Sasuke- you do know we were just going to say shougi right?**

**I hate the both of you xp**

**Gaara- do I still get my cookie!? ^_^**

**No why would I give you a cookie now? ;P**

**Gaara- T.T**

**Sasuke- wtf? -_-'**


	9. Hello Suna!

OMGEERRRDD** I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long but I've been very busy in fact I still haven't done my hw for today yet but that's okay I'll do it later...or tomorrow BUT THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT another reason I haven't uploaded is I've been trying to make a sequel for But I Love Him since some people wanted one so I'm trying and I have a new idea for Gaara's b-day that is coming up so basically my brain is a big hot mess of stories that need to get written. Sorry if this seems kinda short but I have to kind of hurry because my family is going to go to the movies to watch Ride Along.**

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

_In the end, as we fade into the night, A-Whoa Who will tell the story of your life?_

_In the end, as my soul's laid to rest, What is left of my body? Or am I just a shell?_

_I have fought, and with flesh and blood, I commanded an army. Through it all, I have given my heart for a moment of glory_

_In the end, as we fade into the night, A-Whoa Who will tell the story of your life?_

_A-Whoa, And who will remember your last goodbye?_

_A-Whoa, Cuz its the end and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die._

_I'm not afraid _

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Born a saint. Though, with every sin I still want to be holy. I will live again. Who we are isn't how we live, We are more than our bodies._

_If I fall, I will rise back up and relive my glory._

I looked up as I felt someone tap my shoulder and I saw it was Temari so I took out my earphones and looked at her.

"We're here" she whispered and I sighed

We both got out of the taxi we had gotten into after rushing straight home from the airport to put away our bags and walked into the huge building that was pretty much in the center of our village where our father worked. We walked through the doors and down the hallways until we bumped into my dad's intern Matsuri.

Now don't get me wrong I see nothing wrong with her in face she's a perfect little angel and she has a golden heart that's almost as big as Ino's, but I just think she's to shy because at least Hinata has lost her stuttering well for the most part but still.

"O-Oh h-hello G-G-G-Gaara a-and Temari y-y-you're b-back" I have no idea why my name was the most stuttered SHE DIDNT EVEN STUTTER ON TEMARI.

"Hmm oh yes you may have heard but our father's very sick" I looked to my right where Temari was speaking to Matsuri who nodded her head and continued down the hall. Temari and I kept walking until we reached our father 's door before we went inside I could hear Kankuro's worried voice and someone brutally coughing inside, both Temari and I stepped in.

Let me tell you my dad LOOKED AWFULLY of course I didn't expect him to be as bright and sunny as Naruto but please I've run over things that still look prettier than my dad does right now. Temari ran over to him hugging him while I sat down on the chair to the fair right the farthest from them, I mean I care for my dad a lot really, but me and him have never really had the strongest relationship.

I looked through my iPod and decided to listen to Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides I was totally part of the bvb army.

_ Scream, Shout_  
_Scream, Shout_  
_We are the Fallen Angels_

_We are the in between _  
_Cast down as sons of war_  
_Struck to the earth like lightning_  
_On this world we're torn_  
_We won't cause the pain_  
_Of living out their law_  
_Take joy in who you are_  
_We know our wings are flawed_

_Woah..._

_We're bored to death in heaven _  
_And down alone in hell_  
_We only want to be ourselves_

_We Scream, We Shout_  
_We are the Fallen Angels_  
_We Scream, We Shout_  
_Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh..._

_To those who sing alone_  
_No need to feel the sorrow_  
_We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh.._  
_We are the Fallen Angels _

_Follow the morning star_  
_A land when darkness fell_  
_The passion left unholy_  
_Now you find yourself_

_We have no where to go_  
_No one to wish us well_  
_A cry to find our home_  
_Our stories they will tell_

I looked up as I felt everyone's eyes on me I sighed and just closed my eyes to ignore them.

* * *

~Temari's POV~

I was worried I loved my dad I don't know what I would do without him. _I hope he's okay_

I was rushing down the hall with Gaara hot on my heels he would never admit it but he secretly loved our dad just as much as Kankuro and I, then we bumped into Matsuri she was a nice girl and I could tell she had a crush on Gaara, him of course being to oblivious to notice but its better this way since if he were to date Matsuri he would just break her heart after all Ino and I are the only ones who know how to control his anger issues.

I stood at the door and listened I heard Kankuro's rushed and worried voice and the sound of brutal coughing I quickly went in and hugged my dad who was sitting in his chair in the middle of the room with Kankuro trying to get him to drink some water.

"H-Hello baby girl" I smiled and hugged him tighter as he hugged me, I pulled away and saw him take the cup from Kankuro and swallow its contents, he then motioned for Kankuro and I to stand in front of him so we did, his face suddenly turned serious and he sighed and took a quick glance at Gaara who was at the far right of the room in a chair listening to his iPod.

"Now kids if I don't mak-" I cut him off I just...I just I didn't want 'those' words coming out of his mouth

"NO DAD DONT SAY THAT" He looked shocked and surprised that I cut him off but then he just gave me a faint smile and stood up and held out his arms, and Kankuro and I ran into them, I felt him press a kiss to the top my head.

"Temari...Kankuro if I don't make it...I've chosen my successor already" Kankuro and I pulled away and looked at him and he sighed

"Its Gaara" I gasped of course I didn't want to be mayor and if he gave that job to Kankuro Suna would be in worse shambles then it already is.

"And I want you two, to look after him he's your younger brother after all just to make sure he's safe and all of that so please" Kankuro and I exchanged a look and then nodded our heads at our father, and then suddenly as if our eyes were metal and Gaara was a magnet our eyes flew to him in a millisecond. I saw him look up and sigh and then close his eyes and tilt his head back, Kankuro walked over to him and shook his shoulder and quickly retreated when Gaara snapped his eyes open in annoyance.

We may be siblings but...we were all afraid of Gaara...even dad he just won't admit it, its because of something that happened between Gaara and his family and that's the way its going to stay.

"What Kankuro?" I heard the venom dripping into his tone and Kankuro flinched

"Sorry should I get your commander Andy Biersack here?" he and Gaara chuckled and then Kankuro's face became serious

"Dad needs to speak with you" I saw Gaara's eyes light up with confusion before he put his iPod away and walked over to dad and I.

* * *

~Gaara's POV~

I was resting peacefully before I felt someone shake my shoulder roughly I snapped open my eyes to see it was Kankuro I suddenly got annoyed.

"What Kankuro?" And yes I was fully aware of the venom in my voice, this bitch interrupted BVB that DOESNT fly by me

"Sorry should I get your commander Andy Biersack here?" I chuckled even though he wasn't into my music he knew everything about the BVB army and stuff like that, suddenly I saw his face turn serious.

"Dad needs to speak with you" I was confused, I quickly put away my iPod and walked over to Temari and dad who cleared his throat.

"Temari...Kankuro may I speak with Gaara alone please?" They both nodded and walked out the door, he went over to his chair and sat down leaving me in front of him staring at him with confusion written all over my face. _what's going on?_

"Son..." he trailed off as if trying to find the right words

"If I don't make it though this sic-" something in me suddenly snapped I had lost my mother and I sure as hell wasn't losing my dad

"NO" he seemed emotionless as if expecting my outburst, he held up his hand to silence me

"Son, if I don't pull through I want you to take my place and become mayor" he was serious

My eyes suddenly widened and I gasped looking at my dad in shock.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked that but anyway I know it seems like SasuSaku isn't in here and I'M SORRY I will try to make the next chapter or the one after that about SasuSaku but anyway I ho-**

**Sasuke: Where's the tomatoes ?_?**

**DIDNT I TELL YOU AND GAARA TO STAY IN THE ROOM**

**Sasuke: yes but umm **

**but what?**

**Naruto: it smells like sex**

**why?**

**Sakura: maybe because Iruka and Kakashi had sex**

**GAARA YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE PLAYING SHOGI**

**Gaara: well they were until some how it ended with them eating each other's faces off **

**-_-'**

**BTW the song at the beginning is In The End by Black Veil Brides just in case you wanted to know!**


	10. Filler Sorry!

**Hello sorry I didn't update I was to busy writing a story for Gaara's b-day BUT anyway this is kind of a like a filler because I wanted to take a break from all the drama and actually put in some SasuSaku moments like I promised but anyway I hope you like this! And uhh BVB has kinda been distracting merr...and maybe...some other bands LOL but anyway!**

* * *

_Time waits for no one,_  
_So do you want to waste some time_,  
_Oh_, _oh tonight?_  
_Don't be afraid of tomorrow,_  
_Just take my hand, i'll make it feel so much better tonight_

_Suddenly my eyes are open,_  
_Everything comes into focus, oh,_  
_We are all illuminated,_  
_Lights are shining on our faces, blinding_

_Swing me these sorrows,_  
_And try delusion for a while,_  
_It's such a beautiful night,_  
_You've got to lose inhibition,_  
_Romance your ego for a while,_  
_Come on, give it a try_

I closed my eyes as I listened to Illuminated by Hurts right now it was my favorite song along with Gone Forever by Three Days Grace, the station was very quiet since lately not many crimes have been going on. I know you're probably saying 'hey shouldn't you be at school?' well no actually because well I guess I never did tell you my age did I? No I didn't, well let's just say all of us have already graduated college and already have jobs of our own, well except for the sand siblings.

Anyway I bet your probably wondering what all of our jobs are well, I work at the police station with my brother Itachi although we barely see each other but that's for our own reasons, anyway Hinata and Sakura work at the hospital so does Ino but its more of a part-time job for her since her main job is at the flower shop, Tenten works her family's weapons's shop, OH and I also forgot that Hinata works with her cousin Neji at their family's dojo training others.

Neji well I already told you about him, Naruto currently works at the Raman shop but its a part-time job seeing as he's going to run for mayor pretty soon, Kiba works at his family's veterinary helping raise and take care of animals but mostly dogs, Shikamaru uhh does whatever it is his family does and Shino works at his family's bug center kind of thing it's were they study bugs and stuff like that mostly.

You know now that I think about it we all pretty much work for our families, but anyway putting that aside I started to think deeply to myself just closing my eyes mostly about Sakura and what she's doing. It was a few minutes later when I heard a knock come from my office door I opened my eyes and said "Come on" and the person on the other side quickly opened and then closed and I looked up to see Shisui one of Itachi's friend at the door.

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

Ugh another long day at the hospital now don't get me wrong I LOVE working at the hospital especially when my friends are here with me, but today was a busy day and I had to deal with 4 women going into labor which can get really stressful. I quickly put my things away walked out the building and smiled when I saw Sasuke's car in the parking lot.

I pretty much jogged over to it even though I was tired and opened the car door and sat down seeing Sasuke smile at me and kiss me upon the cheek before he pulled out and drove away back to his house.

I looked out the window as I saw all the many different cars and people rush by, I sighed and closed my eyes breathing in the air that smelled like cherry blossoms seeing as cherry blossom was just pretty much starting. By the time I opened my eyes again I saw that we were in front of his house already and I got out and walked to his front door and opened it since he had given me a key.

* * *

~Sasuke's POV~

We sprawled on my bed watching the new horror movie Devil's Due I was looking at the screen in boredom while Sakura was holding onto me as if she let go the devil himself would take her I mentally smirked. I was bored because horror movies never really scared me, I think the only horror movie that actually scared me was Silent Hill.

I will admit that one was really scary I had nightmares for at least a week about it but anyway after that I don't think any other movies scare me, but point being that right now Sakura was hella scared and I found it amusing just because I'm like that.

"What's wrong you scared?" I snickered, she had a determined look in her eyes and shook her head

"What? no of course not" she immediately looked back at the screen

* * *

~Tenten's POV~

"What's wrong my youthful girlfriend, has something upset you?" I looked up to see my smiling boyfriend well soon to be ex

I gave him a small smile and patted the seat next to me, this was going to hard "Uh Lee we need to talk"

"What about my dear sweet Tenten" he flashed a smile my way which just made me feel bad about breaking up with him, he was such a good guy I just didn't like him like that anymore I guess.

"Lee uhh I think we should break up" I saw his smile immediately disappear

"Why? Have I done something unyouthful?" I cringed as he kept saying the word youth over and over again something I never really liked about him

"No Lee its just that I don't like you anymore, I'm so sorry" I saw his eyes starting to water and I immediately looked away not wanting to see him cry

"I-I see" I looked up to see him walking in the direction of Gai's house, Gai was like a father figure for Lee

* * *

~Sakura's POV~

I was laughing as I looked at Sasuke after the movie I had dared him to cover his entire body in black paint form head to toe for just laughing at me for being scared, I swear its not my fault we all can't be as fearless as him of course I never said that. I continued laughing when I heard my phone ring it was Tenten's ringtone I knew because I gave all my friends their own special ringtones.

_Ooh its somethin' about Just somethin' about _

_the way she move I can't figure it out _

_There's somethin' about her_

_Said ooh it's somethin' about Kinda woman that want you but don't need you _

_Hey, I can't figure it out Theres somethin' about her_

_'Cause she walk like a boss Talk like a boss_

_ Manicured nails to set the pedicure off She's fly effortlessly_

I quickly picked up and heard her sad voice on the other end like something bad just happened.

"Hey Tenten what's wrong?"

**"I broke up with Lee today"**

"WHAT? why?"

**"I just-I didn't like him like that anymore I guess"**

"Well okay...so have any crushes~" I giggled

**"W-Well there's Neji"**

"HEHE GO GET SOME!" I quickly hung up before she could protest to my comment and looked at Sasuke who looked confused

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was just Tenten she called to say she had broken up with Lee" I looked at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face

"Neji huh?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' sound

We both walked upstairs, Sasuke going into the shower to wash off all the paint while I sat down on his bed flipping through the different channels trying to see if there was anything good to watch, which shouldn't be hard its almost midnight and all the good old school shows are always on around that time of night. I quickly stop on Cartoon Network when I see the Powerpuff Girls were on.

I almost laughed when I heard Sasuke complain about watching the Powerpuff Girls, he said there were stupid and it had a dumb pointless plot line to which I high-fived him...in the face...with a dictionary I found lying around.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but it is kinda of a filler but anyway I hope you still liked it and I'll try to update tomorrow or Friday but again I hold NO promises so sorry if I don't~**


End file.
